


super cool jm pun thing

by jeancoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeancoffee/pseuds/jeancoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA im rushing but the title is basically it</p>
            </blockquote>





	super cool jm pun thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riablist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riablist/gifts).



> ALL OF IT ISNT SHOWING PLS HOLD GGGG
> 
> edit: ok its all there now jfc
> 
> merry crisis amiright lol

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) idk wth a comic format is  
> 2) HAPPY HOLIDAYS RIABLIST !!!  
> 3) im srry,


End file.
